Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose a connector which is waterproofed by using a filler and curing the filler, for example. According to the connector disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, a connector housing configuring the connector is formed with a filling chamber for filling the filler. The filler is filled into the filling chamber and then cured. In a cured state, it is possible to prevent infiltration of moisture, etc., to an electrical connection part via an electric wire.